Cumpleaños interrumpido
by Chia Moon
Summary: Mimi arrastra a Yamato tras unos matorrales. Lo que podría parecer como una invitación a algo más, no era si no la interrupción de besos perfectos y posibles arrumacos. Feliz cumpleaños, Naguna.
Un regalito de cumpleaños, que espero que realmente no sea una equivocación QnQ. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naguna! Siento no poder hacer más. Es la primera vez que meto algo Taiyako lol

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

Título: Cumpleaños interrumpido.

Pareja: Mimato / Taiyako

Ranking **: M.**

Género: Romance/ humor.

Advertencias: OOC. **Lenguaje Soez**.

Disclaimer: Digimon **no** me pertenece.

* * *

..

Mimi sonrió mientras estiraba del brazo de su pareja. Yamato casi tropezó con la acera y sintió como le arrancaba el brazo para esconderlo tras el arbusto. Yamato se acuclilló junto a ella y la miró en espera de una explicación. Mimi se llevó los dedos a la boca en demanda de silencio y señaló un banco frente a ellos, a cinco zancadas desde los setos en los que estaban escondidos.

—¿Taichi? ¿Nos escondemos para observar a Taichi? ¿Por qué?

Mimi volvió a chistarle mientras sacaba el móvil y sus dedos se movían rápidamente. Yamato bostezó sin comprender qué sucedía. Momentos antes había estado besando a su novia con todas las ganas que un adolescente de su edad podía tener. Y espera poder terminar por eso antes de que llegara la hora de despedirse.

Pero su novia continuó tecleando con una mano mientras con la otra lo sujetaba para que no se marchara. Yamato bufó y cuando ella guardó el móvil finalmente, le sonrió.

—Ten paciencia— pidió.

—Sabes que cuando quiero comerte no la tengo— gruñó acomodándose mejor. Ella rio coquetamente en silencio. Yamato maldijo el tener que estar espiando a Taichi. ÉL disfrutaba del sonido de su risa y le gustaba tener los labios en su cuello cuando sucedía—. ¿Vas a explicármelo?

—Los acontecimientos llegarán por sí solo, _Don no tengo paciencia_. Mira.

Yamato estaba por contestar a su descarado apodo cuando escuchó unos pasos corriendo en su dirección. Miyako Inoue los miró guiñando un ojo mientras pasaba de largo hasta llegar al banco donde Taichi, estirado y relajado, miraba hacia el cielo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—¡Taichi-senpai! — saludó Miyako con su voz gritona y provocando que Tai diera un respingo.

—¿Inoue? — cuestionó el nombrado incorporándose—. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hikari…?

Mimi se dio una palmada en la frente mientras rodaba los ojos. Yamato intercaló las miradas de ellos a ella.

—No, no. Hikari está de camino a casa con Takeru. No te preocupes.

—Ah. Vale— suspiró Taichi aliviado. Llevándose una mano al pecho y mirándose los pies.

Yamato le conocía lo suficiente como para poder imaginarse que por su mente estaban pasando muchas escenas de Hikari enferma nuevamente y que intentaba descartarlas al saber que no era el motivo de que la chica de lentes estuviese frente a él.

Mimi le dio un codazo, señalando la pantalla de su móvil para que la leyese.

 _A Miyako le gusta Taichi. Se enamoró de él en un partido de futbol al que fuimos a verlo. Desde entonces, no deja de hablar de él. Hemos planeado esto por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué crees que hará Taichi?_

Yamato no necesito demasiado para saber qué haría Taichi: Rechazarla. Y suponía o esperaba, que Mimi lo entendiera por la mirada que le dedicó. Pero su pareja únicamente se dedicó a sonreír y a volver a escribir en el móvil.

Mientras lo hacía, Yamato se permitió un momento para mirar de nuevo hacia el banco. Miyako, la tocaya en el emblema de su novia y Sora, se había sentado junto a Taichi, sin dejar de parlotear a diestro y siniestro, subiéndose las gafas y provocando que el castaño rompiera en una carcajada sonora.

Sin darse cuenta, ante los ojos de Yamato, Miyako y Taichi parecían amigos de toda la vida. Hablaban de cualquier cosa, incluso Taichi se colocó relajado contra el banco, con un brazo tras la espalda de la chica y jugando entre sus dedos con los cabellos que el aire lanzaba contra estos.

Mimi volvió a tirarle de la manga para que la hiciera caso.

 _No creas. Taichi y ella se llevan muy bien. Taichi necesita una mujer. Miyako está ahí. ¿Por qué no?_

Yamato apartó el móvil de su cara, acercándose hasta su oído.

—¿A qué te refieres con que necesita una mujer? — Ronroneó contra su oreja—. Más la necesito yo y está de celestina.

Mimi encogió el cuello, empujándolo y haciendo un mohín. Sus ojos brillaron.

—¿No quieres ver feliz a tu mejor amigo?

—Quiero— reconoció—. Pero también hacerme feliz a mí no va mal. ¿No crees?

Movió una mano hasta su cintura, colocándola justo sobre su sexo. Pero Mimi continuó con la vista clavada en la pareja frente a ellos. Yamato se dio por vencido, observándola brillar mientras animaba en voz baja a Miyako.

La chica parecía haber recibido el ánimo de algún modo y poniéndose en pie, soltó toda una parrafada acerca de amor hacia el mayor, de cómo le gustaban sus goles, su forma atlética y desde luego, hasta su apetito de orco que algunas veces se profesaba.

Yamato no entendía qué veían las mujeres en Taichi. Pero tampoco es que le importara especialmente. La chica que a él lo tenía loquito estaba mirando emocionada la escena, con las manos enlazadas y brillos en ojos y mejillas.

Enfadado con la poca atención que conseguía de su novia, se puso en pie. Sin terminar de escuchar la declaración o la respuesta, Yamato se alejó.

No había llegado a salir del parque cuando ella le dio alcance, tirando de su brazo para que se detuviera. Con las mejillas ruborizadas y una sonrisa de par en par.

—¡Taichi aceptó! Bueno, más bien decidió que podía darle una oportunidad. Estoy segura de que Miyako se lo comerá de tal forma que caerá rendido a sus pies. ¿No te alegra?

Yamato cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Enarcó su ceja de enfado y esperó a que ella misma dedujera.

—Estás enfadado.

—¿En qué te basas? — gruñó—. ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Recuerdas dónde estábamos antes de que llegara tu mensaje de Miyako?

Mimi colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla, mirándole con inocencia. Entonces, algo pareció brillar tras sus ojos, al darse cuenta.

—¡Oh, no! ¡El pastel!

—¿El pastel? — exclamó sorprendido.

Mimi volvió a tirar de él y regresaron hasta su casa, donde estaban ocupados en probarse a sí mismos antes de que los interrumpieran. Yamato abrió la puerta nada más llegar, con Mimi metiéndole prisa y dando saltitos a su lado.

Olía a quemado cuando entraron y Yamato ya podía imaginarse la forma quemada de los restos de un prototipo de pastel de cumpleaños. Un momentos después, Mimi estaba de rodillas frente al horno, con lagrimones cayéndole de los ojos y gimiendo en protesta.

—Lo sientoooo, Yamato— sollozó—. Quería hacerte un pastel perfecto por tu cumpleaños. No sé en qué diablos estaba pensado.

Estaba tan desconsolada, que Yamato se tragó sus deseos de regañarla. Odiaba cuando se desperdiciaban ingredientes de ese modo.

Se acercó hasta ella, y levantándola del brazo, la abrazó. Limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Tenías la cabeza con Miyako. Con Taichi. Porque eres una persona que necesitas que los demás sean felices. Quieres siempre hacer a tantos felices, que no me extraña que metas la pata. Como quemar un pastel.

—No seas cruel— hipó ella haciendo un mohín—. ¿De qué modo podría compensarte?

Yamato fingió sopesarlo pese a que lo tenía muy claro. Se inclinó hacia ella, besó su mejilla y posó sus labios finalmente en su oído.

—Vas a cantarme feliz cumpleaños….

—¡Pero eso no es nada! — exclamó la muchacha. Yamato posó un dedo sobre sus labios para que le permitiera continuar.

—… desnuda, en mi cama, mientras mi polla se mete en ti y te retuerces bajo mi cuerpo. Si aguantas eso, cantándome, te aseguro que te perdonaré todo esto.

Mimi tembló contra sus manos, ruborizándose y devolviéndole la mirada entre sorprendida y atrevida.

Yamato pensó que se echaría atrás y que, pese a que su sexo latiera en demanda de una mujer, se lo permitiría.

Pero Mimi se soltó de él única y exclusivamente, para empezar a desnudarse. Cuando se perdió tras la esquina de la puerta de la cocina, Yamato sintió su móvil vibrar. Un mensaje de Taichi, aparte de felicitarle el cumpleaños, anunciaba su noviazgo con Miyako.

Yamato le habría felicitado y dado las gracias.

Pero Mimi ya había empezado a cantar. Y eso, estaba por encima hasta de Taichi.

 **FIN**

 **3 de Mayo del 2016**


End file.
